¿Quieres dar un paseo?
by Myrii-chan
Summary: - Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? - ¿Y a ti que te importa? - Vaya, que simpática. / - Vamos Amu, se un poco mas simpática - Pero para que, si ni siquiera los conocemos... ONE-SHOT - Amuto, Kutau, ¿algo de Yairi?


Holaaaaa después de mucho tiempo. Se que llevo meeses y meses sin actualizar ninguna de mis otras historias, y ahora voy yo y me pongo a escribir otro fic. Es imperdonable, lo se, pero no podía evitar ponerme a escribir esto después de que me pasara algo casi igual a esta historia ayer mismo, por lo que aqui esta.

Espero que os guste y dejéis muuchos reviews :)

* * *

Amu y sus amigas estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Rima, que cumplía catorce años. Estaban de vacaciones, por lo que no pararon de ir de un lugar a otro en toda la tarde. Amu, Utau, Yaya y Rima fueron todas juntas a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, deteniéndose en todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa que encontraban, y de vez en cuando parándose en alguna heladería para descansar. Una vez se hizo la hora de cenar, subieron a un bus para ir hacia el barrio donde vivían todas ellas, y se dirigieron hacia la hamburguesería donde siempre iban a cenar la mayoria de los de su instituto cuando celebraban algo.

Pidieron un par de pizzas y cenaron tranquilamente, totalmente ajenas a todo lo que iba a suceder después de esa cena en la que no paraban de charlar y reir. Finalmente, cuando acabaron, se quedaron tomándose unos refrescos y hablando sobres los últimos cotilleos sobre los chicos de su clase, hasta que Rima se levantó:

- Bueno, yo ya estoy muy cansada, asi que lo siento, pero voy a irme ya a casa -dijo Rima con tono cansado  
- ¿Quee? Pero vamos, es tu cumpleaños Rima, no puedes irte tan pronto -replicó Utau

Y todas intentaron convencerla de que se quedara un rato más, aunque en el fondo sabían que cuando Rima decidía algo, no cedía ante nada, por lo que terminó yéndose hacia su casa, mientras las demás decidieron dar una vuelta por el barrio.

No llegaron muy lejos, cuando se pararon para ver unas fotos que le habían mandado a Yaya en su móvil. Estaban las tres, Amu, Utau y Yaya viendo las fotos, tan entretenidas, que no se dieron cuenta cuando unas motos pararon cerca de ellas. Finalmente, escucharon a un chico que decía:

- ¡Eh, guapa! ¿Te haces una foto conmigo?

Ellas, pensando que no se dirigían a ellas, no hicieron caso y solo dirigieron una corta mirada hacia el chico que había dicho eso, todavía subido a su moto y con el casco entre las manos, y siguieron hablando entre ellas, hasta que el mismo chico volvió a repetir la misma frase y se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy claro que se lo decía a alguna de ellas, ya que eran las once de la noche y no había nadie más en esa calle.

Pero para cuando ellas reaccionaron, tres chicos se estaban bajando de sus respectivas motos, y se dirigían andando hacia ellas con unas sonrisas plantadas en la cara.

Utau, instintivamente, también comenzó a sonreírles, un poco sonrojada, ya que sabía que el chico con el pelo castaño era el que le había pedido que se hiciera una foto con él, y sabía claramente que se lo había dicho a ella, porque iba directamente andando hacia ella, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar donde estaban ellas, los pensamientos de cada una eran realmente diferentes:

- Que nervios... No conozco a estos chicos para nada, y como me hablen no voy a saber que responder... ¿Se me notará mucho el sonrojo? -pensaba Amu  
- Vaya, ese chico del pelo castaño es muy mono, y además se le nota que quiere ligar conmigo... -pensaba una feliz Utau  
- A Yaya-chi le gusta mucho su movil nuevo... -pensaba Yaya alegremente

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un chico peliazul habló, con una irresistible sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Amu:

- Hey, ¿cómo te llamas?  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa? -respondió ella, con la popular actitud Cool & Spice que solía mostrar en el instituto  
- Vaya, que simpática -le respondió el chico sin dejar de sonreír

Pero realmente, a Amu eso le salía solo cuando se ponía nerviosa, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Amu era todo lo contrario a Utau, que a pesar de haber conocido al chico que quería una foto con ella hacía solo unos segundos, ya se encontraba hablando con el como si fueran amigos desde siempre. Pero por suerte, aunque Utau estuviera hablando con el que seguramente sería su futuro novio, ya que solía tener cambiar de novio como quien cambia de calcetines, también estaba atenta a la conversación de Amu con el peliazul y a la no-conversacion del otro chico, con el pelo verde y Yaya, que solo tenía ojos para su movil nuevo. Por lo que fue al rescate de Amu:

- Emm... Se llama Amu, perdónala, es un poco timida... jeje... -dijo Utau, yendo a su rescate- Me la llevo un momento ¿vale?  
- Claro -respondió el chico peliazul.

Llevó a Amu cogida de la mano hacia un lugar más apartado y le dijo:

- Vamos Amu, se un poco mas simpática  
- Pero para que, si ni siquiera los conocemos...  
- Bueno, mas o menos si. Yo ya se que el chico del pelo castaño se llama Kukai, y también se que es monísimo. Además se que el peliverde se llama Kairi ya que lo he escuchado de la "conversación" que tiene con Yaya.  
- Pero- fue interrumpida por Utau  
- Nada de peros, Amu. Se que te cuesta mucho mostrar tu verdadera personalidad y esas cosas, pero se ve que es un buen chico, asi que ve con él, pregúntale como se llama, y hazte su amiga. Hazlo por mi... -le pidió poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Amu suspiró resignada y fue hacia el chico peliazul, que la estaba esperando:

- E... Estoo... ¿C-como te llamas? -preguntó Amu intentando guardar sus nervios  
- Me llamo Ikuto. Oye, te seré sincero, me has llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que te e visto, eres preciosa -Amu se sonrojó ante las pablabras dichas por Ikuto tan naturalmente- asi que... ¿que tal si damos un paseo en mi moto? Te invito a un refresco.  
- Mmm... no, gracias. Ya me iba a casa, estoy un poco cansada.  
- Bueno, pues dejame llevarte a casa. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -dijo amablemente Ikuto  
- Pero... -dejó de hablar cuando sintió una mirada asesina en su espalda, y sabía perfectamente que era de Utau, por lo que finalmente aceptó.

Amu le indicó por donde estaba su casa, y finalmente llegaron y se despidieron. Amu no perdió sus nervios hasta que llegó a su casa y entró en su habitación a ponerse el pijama y prepararse para dormir. Había sido un día largo.

Justo cuando iba a meterse en su cama, llegó un mensaje a su movil.

"Tengo el número de Kukai, y hemos quedado  
mañana en el parque de siempre. Vamos tu,  
Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairy y yo. Y no hay  
peros.

Utau"

Bueno siempre podía fingir que estaba enferma, ¿no?

Pero eso fue un error, ya que al día siguiente, Ikuto ya estaba tocando a su puerta, y el segundo error fue que abriera la madre de Amu, ya que inmediatamente pensó que podía ser el novio, o un candidato a serlo, de su hija, y lo recibió amablemente invitándolo a un té y galletas.

Y Amu no pudo rechazar salir con él algun día, ya que parecía que no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que aceptara.

¿Terminaron siendo novios, amigos, o solo conocidos?  
Eso no lo sabremos. ¿O si?


End file.
